This invention relates to a test device and improved test composition for rapid detection of cocaine.
Cocaine and its salts have long been detected by contact with cobalt thiocyanate solution, an identifying blue color being formed. The standard Scott Test (L.J. Scott, Specific field test for cocaine, Microgram VI, 179, (1973)), used by the Customs Service, relies on systematic addition to a suspect substance of cobalt thiocyanate, hydrochloric acid, and chloroform. False positives from procaine type local anaesthetics, lack of portability, and difficulty in use are test liabilities.